Main:Georgia Godwin
Gold Coast, Queensland, Australia |Row 4 title = Years on National Team |Row 4 info = 2014-present |Row 5 title = Club |Row 5 info = Queensland High Performance Center |Row 6 title = Coach(es) |Row 6 info = Nadia Madalena |Row 7 title = Current status |Row 7 info = Active}}Georgia Godwin (born April 13 in Gold Coast, Queensland) is an elite Australian gymnast. She is the four-time Australian National Champion (2014, 2015, 2018, and 2019), and also held the title as a junior in 2012 and 2011. She trains at Queensland High Performance Center under Nadia Madalena. Career Junior Career Godwin made her elite debut at the 2010 Australian Nationals, where she placed second with her team. The following year, she won the Junior National All-Around title, as well as a title on floor exercise, a silver medal on balance beam, and placing fourth on vault and sixth on uneven bars. In 2012, she defended her all-around title, and won additional titles with her team, on vault, and balance beam, and won silver on floor and bronze on bars. Senior Career 2013 Godwin made her senior debut at the Australian Nationals. She won floor exercise gold, vault silver, all-around bronze, and placed fourth on beam and fifth on bars. Australia decided not to send any athletes to the World Championships in Antwerp, as they did not feel sufficiently prepared. 2014 The following year, Godwin made her international debut at the Nadia Comaneci International Invitational in America, where she took home team and all-around gold. She went on to compete at the City of Jesolo Trophy in Italy, placing fourth with her team and twenty-fourth in the all-around. Later that spring, she won her third National All-Around title, as well as silver on floor exercise, bronze on vault, and placing sixth on bars and seventh on beam. However, she was left off the Australian team for the Commonwealth Games in Glasgow, and the World Championships in Nanning. She competed at the Elite Gym Massilia in November, placing sixth on beam, tenth with her team, and sixteenth in the all-around. 2015 The following year, Godwin competed at the City of Jesolo Trophy, helping the Australians place fifth. In May, she defended her all-around title at the Australian National Championships, and won an additional gold on beam and bronze on bars, as well as placed fourth on vault and sixth on floor. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Glasgow, Scotland. While Australia didn't qualify to the team final, and therefore did not qualify a full team to the Olympics, they did qualify a full team to the Olympic Test Event. 2016 Godwin competed at the Australian Nationals in late May, winning uneven bars bronze and placing fifth in the all-around and sixth on balance beam and floor exercise. In November, she competed at the Elite Gym Massilia in France, placing fifth on floor exercise. 2017 In February, Godwin competed at the Melbourne World Cup, winning silver on floor exercise. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Montreal, Canada, placing thirteenth in the all-around. In December, she competed at the Toyota International, placing sixth on floor, seventh on bars, and tenth on beam. 2018 Godwin returned to the Melbourne World Cup, placing fourth on vault. In April, she competed at the Commonwealth Games in Gold Coast. She helped the Australians win team bronze and individually won all-around silver, uneven bars bronze, and placed sixth on vault. In May, she earned her third Australian National All-Around title, and additionally won gold on bars, beam, and floor, and silver on vault. 2019 In May, she defended her Australian National all-around title, and additionally won gold on vault and floor, silver on bars, and placed sixth on beam. In June, she won team and all-around bronze at the Flanders International Team Challenge. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Stuttgart, Germany, placing nineteenth in the all-around. Her results in Stuttgart qualified her as an individual to the 2020 Olympics. In December, she competed at the Toyota International, winning silver on floor and placing fourth on vault and beam and sixth on bars. Medal Count Floor Music 2017 - "Cry Me a River" by Justin Timberlake (as covered by David Garrett)